When the silence is deafening
by Inappropriate-sugartits
Summary: What happens when the girls feel like they have grown so far apart that they cant communicate things anymore. *remember I ship Rizzles AND the world is round. The further it seems they are getting from one another the closer they actually get. None of these characters are mind, I just am trying to steer my ship back on course


**A/N I appear to be back, lets see how this goes. Basically watching Sasha push someone against a wall was the inspiration for this. That and all the things that need to be, yet wont be resolved on the show. Dedicated to my Aussie Dreamboat and my Savannah enchanteur.**

Three fridays. Three Fridays nights now Jane had sat in their booth at the Robber. She had begun moving away from the table everyone was at so she and Maura could talk. Although they worked together each day, sometimes being in the same building for hours on end, but damn if Jane had been able to stay connected to Maura. She was happy that Maura had got the job at BCU, her best friend was smart. So fucking smart and the future generations of scientists that she was teaching were the luckiest in the country, maybe even the world as far as Jane was concerned.

Drinks were never organised between the two, or the team for that matter. Having company wasn't completely irritating as Jane knew they would travel home together and spend the weekend together. Even when Maura started teaching on a Friday afternoon she would always keep in touch, check in and meet Jane when they finished. Then Jack appeared on the scene. Suddenly Friday night drinks involved Jack, seeing as Jane has vetted him and liked him. After a while Jane stopped going to Maura's on a Friday. Jack was there on any given morning as Jane picked Maura up.

Jane would have to admit she was jealous, she missed her friend. She had no one to go home to which only heightened the situation. Class had ended 3 hours ago and Jane hadn't heard from Maura. This wasn't uncommon at the moment. Things were apparently getting more serious with Jack. Jane glared at the glass of red wine in front her. She was sure Maura would have made her order something slightly more pricey but Jane has no idea what she was really drinking so went for House red. The merlot, as it turned out to be, burned her throat and she continued glaring.

'Whats up, Jane?' Nina's voice pulled Jane from her thoughts and she realized she had missed a lot of the conversation. Her mom and Frankie had moved to the bar, leaving her along with Nina. And her thoughts.

'I'm just tired, Nina. I should go soon.' Jane glanced at the empty space next to her on the outside of the booth.

'It's a bummer Maura couldn't make it, eh? So much of her work helped us close this case.' Nina sounded slightly dejected but shrugged and glanced at the bar. 'Oh Jane, your mom is trying to get your attention.'

Not bothering to glance around Jane picked up her coat. 'Bye Nina, great work this week. I'll see you Monday.' Heading to the bar, Jane nodded to her mom and Frankie. 'I'm going to head, I am so tired.'

'Okay, my love.' Angela wrapped her arms around Jane and squeezed tight. 'I love you, baby girl.'

Wriggling free Jane whined 'Jeez ma, I can barely breathe.' Dropping a quick kiss on the top of Angela's head, Jane headed out.

Pulling out her phone she fired a quick message to Maura.

_I hope you are having a great night with Jack. I'm heading home from the Robber now. Early night and all that. Speak soon_

Shoving her hands in her pockets she headed towards the city.

* * *

Maura glanced up as her phone vibrated across the table. Putting down the paper she was currently grading she smiled as she saw Jane's name flash with text message below. Gone were the days she could trust Jane to text her something in anyway appropriate, and since Angela moved in she had also wanted to preserve some of Jane's privacy. Placing her thumb on the home button her phone quickly unlocked and within seconds Maura had lost her breath. She tried inhaling deeply as she set her phone on the desk. Her chest constricted as panic set in. _Jack_. Taking shallow breaths Maura thought of as many calming exercises as she could before she simply gave up, and leaned forward almost putting her head between her knees. She stayed in that position, breathing shallowly and hoping her head would clear.

A knock at the door made her sit bolt upright.

'Ms Isles?' Maura recognised the voice and instantly was on her feet and opening the door. Autopilot took over and she smiled her way through the student dropping off the next weeks assignment. Something about a track event out of state, and the girl not wanting to fall behind. Maura wasn't quite sure how the transaction occurred but she was standing in her office doorway holding the assignment and watching the girl jog down the corridor.

Placing herself back in her seat, she reached for her phone and she noticed she was shaking. Reopening the message, she typed carefully.

_Hi Jane. I am still at BCU marking papers, I'm sorry time got away from me. I'm sorry I didn't make it to the Robber. I need to talk to you soon. Are you free this weekend?_

Maura didn't want to presume Jane would be free to see her. She needed to talk to Jane, and as she glanced at her phone she realised how ambiguous the message read. She had hated the invention of texting. It was handy for work, but in the real world. Where Maura relied on talking to people, trying to read them was difficult enough but messages can be harsh, brash even without intend. This wasn't that, but Maura wasn't sure it conveyed what she needed. Words were Maura's thing – Pedology. Jane teased her, and when she was anxious they seemed to be never ending. Now they were seriously not on her side. Frowning at her phone screen as the delivered message changed to read and the writing symbol appeared then quickly disappeared on Jane's side. Willing Jane to respond, she spend several minutes just staring in a daze. Nothing happened. Clicking the phone off silent she returned it to its normal place and picked up the paper she had been grading.

Over the course of the next hour the marked pile grew to a height above Maura's head. The phone had made no noise and Maura silently hoped Jane has fallen asleep. The sound of clumping footsteps in the corridor pulled her from her work. Glancing at her phone there was still no messages but Maura knew that gait. She had committed it to memory a long time ago.

'Jane!' Maura went to get up when the door swung open. Jane seemed agitated.

'Is your boyfriend here?' Jane spat the words out.

Maura stuttered over the appropriate response. She hadn't seen Jane this worked up in a long time. She had no idea what was going on, but looking at Jane in the eye only silenced her further.

'For God's sake! Maura! Where have you been? You know I had another night in the fucking Robber with the team and had to endure my mother point out every cute guy in the place and say 'Isnt he cute Janie. I bet you could get his number if you tried Janie' I don't want his fucking number mother. I want to sit here and try to process this horrific case we have been on with my best friend. Dr Maura Isles. Do you remember her? I'm not sure if you do. Let me remind you. She's about yay high, a few inches longer than shoulder length blonde hair. The smartest person you may ever meet. The only person I know that wears 5inch heels to a crime scene. Oh what else? Super geeky in the best way, loves mass-spectrometres, stunning features, multi-lingual-'

'Jane-!' Maura tried in vain to interrupt as Jane gesticulated through some rather interesting descriptions of her.

'Maura Isles, probably soon to be married to Jack...God what is his surname? I don't even know that!' She turned at looked at Maura. Maura had returned to her seat and was gazing stoically at her. She had no idea what Maura was thinking. The Detective in her was unnerved but Jane, the one who is best friends with Maura, knew she had pushed too far. Except she was Jane Rizzoli and switching off at the appropriate time was never her strong suit.

'So thats why I am here right? Am I supposed to get excited about a compressed piece of carbon or whatever. What a fucking joke.'

'Jane! Come on. You have walking in to my office, proceeded to verbally accost me and give me no chance to refute anything you are saying.' Maura was standing now, with her hands on her hips.

'What is there to say Maura? For pete's sake, I am your best friend. How am I meant to process this information. I never see you anymore. You make no time for me, it's all about Jack when you have a free minute. But you refrain actually sharing any of your relationship with me!'

'That is it! Shut up shut up shut up!' Maura started pacing around her office. 'You know why I haven't talked about Jack for a while, originally because instead of telling me to be myself you practically humiliated me care of your mother and that little stunt in the robber. I don't need to change who I am for anyone Jane, or to fit it. But if you must know, Jack and I broke up. I didn't know how to tell you. How to admit that I had failed. Yet again, Dr Isles can't assimilate even if the daughter thought I was great. I couldn't stay with him when I just felt like I was forcing something.'

'Oh that's great. How do you think I feel hearing that you are going through such a hard fucking time, and you can't speak to me?' Jane glared at Maura before turning towards the window, sweeping her hair out of her face _God Jane. What is wrong with you? Get yourself together, she actually needs you_. Closing her eyes Jane continued.

'Maura. I wish you knew how sorry I was. I was presuming you just wanted to spent time with Jack and that I didn't matter. I feel shit that I let this go on. How long has it been?'

Turning to look at Maura, who had retreated to her chair Jane frowned as Maura avoided her gaze. 'How long?'

'Three weeks.'

Jane felt like the wind had been taken out of her sails. 'Aw shit Maura. Three weeks. We have seen each other in the office. How could you not tell me?'

'Because... because I can't bare you looking at me like that.' It was barely there, but Jane heard it.

Maura's voice was breaking, much like Jane's heart and Jane felt tears flood her own cheeks. She turned away. She had lost the right to be there for Maura in these moments. Her heart squeezed as she realised what that meant. Standing there in Maura's office realising just why she was so invested yet so scared of analysing her feelings.

Silence reigned for several minutes before Jane broke it. 'I'm sorry. I really didn't think, when we were helping - I mean, thought we were helping with all that shit about teen stuff. My mom just gets carried away and very occasionally I want to go along for the ride. I just want you to be happy. You are a wonderful woman just as you are. No changing necessary.'

'Seriously, Jane? No changing necessary?' Maura was suddenly incensed. Her eyes flashed and Jane absently thought about how Maura could explain what that meant. With all her knowledge of the body and reactions, why are our eyes sometimes quite literally the windows of our souls.

'Really? I spend my days at work dealing with pig headed detectives who I know I intimidate yet they still look at me like I am from another planet. And the worst thing is, you are sometimes one of them. I almost can't believe that I fought to prove to you that I had your back yet you! You roll your eyes when I get excited about my work, and my passions. You mock things I like. If I didn't know any better I would say you are behaving like a teenager with a crush.' Maura stared Jane down until she looked away.

Jane scuffed the floor with her boot as she tried to figure out how she had got into this mess. Everything she was saying was making it worse, and to top it all they were both crying. There was nothing pretty about this fight yet Maura had never seemed more beautiful. The honesty, the passion, the fight. She was challenging Jane, not pushing her away. She was making her accountable and boy did she feel it.

'What makes you think you know better?' Jane refused to bring her eyes to meet Maura's. She had things to say and really didn't think she could get them out with those hazel eyes burning through her.

'Excuse me?' Maura backed away and lowered herself down again, appearing to need to steady herself.

'But I'm not a teenager and this isn't a crush.'

It was out now. Raising her eyes, she wasn't entirely sure what she would see looking about at her. Silently begging Maura with her eyes not to make her repeat herself she pursed her lips and waited. Almost without warning Maura was out of her chair and pulling Jane's head towards her while pushing Jane up against the wall. Their lips met as Maura delved deeper, taking what was hers along. Now she knew, she had no reservations.

**A/N 2 anyone want more. this is a rough draft that i may expand :)**


End file.
